SasoDeiLove You, Danna
by Silvermoon123467
Summary: A sad SasoDei song fic. Told in Deidara's point of view. In part one, the song is "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. In part 2, the song is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. The ending is a happy one.
1. Chapter 1

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

I remember the night before Danna died so vividly. We were lying down on the grass outside of the base, and staring up at the stars above us. I had never paid attention in class, but Danna had, and he was more than happy to share his knowledge of the constellations with me. We spent hours discussing the different stories and names behind each twinkling star, and I remember thinking how lucky I was to have someone like Sasori-no-Danna. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes…but, more often than not, he was the sweetest person ever.

As the night wore on, it got colder, and I huddled up next to Danna. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I buried my head into the crook of his neck. Most people think puppets aren't warm. Hell, then you must have never cuddled with a puppet.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

Danna and I lay like that for a little bit, intertwined in one another. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was in Danna's bed with a note on his pillow.

"Deidara," it read. "Leader sent me on a mission. I will be back at 5 PM." I quickly checked the clock on the nightstand. It read 12 PM. Dammit… I think Danna's hatred of waiting had rubbed off on me…

I paced his room for a little while before I went to mine and began to sculpt some birds, spiders, and scorpions. Pretty soon I became so engrossed in my work that it wasn't until the masked idiot Tobi ran into my room did I remember to check the clock to see if Danna was back yet.

Turning around, I noticed the clock read 5:05 PM.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

"Tobi," I said, turning to the kid who looked like a basketball had been smashed into his face. "Is Sasori-no-Danna back yet?"

"No, Sempai. Sasori-san isn't back yet! Tobi will be a good boy and tell Sempai when he gets back, yes?" Tobi cocked his head a little in a way that made me want to punch him.

"Yeah, yeah, Tobi. Tell me when he gets back…" I put on a calm face, but inside I was falling apart at the seams. Danna always gets back to the base right on time. Just like he hates waiting for others, he hates making others wait for him.

I told myself to remain calm. Panicking would never help in this kind of situation. After all, Tobi could have just missed seeing Danna come in. I am honestly surprised that a person with Tobi's mental capacity could have made it into the Akatsuki. I put my clay down and rubbed my hands off on my pants, leaving large gray smudges. I didn't care. Leader could scold me about ruining my pants later.

I walked downstairs and saw Itachi and Kisame eating at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Deidara." Kisame called to me. Itachi just nodded. He was never one for words. I glanced at the clock above the counter. My stomach gave a sickening lurch as I noticed the time: 5:15 PM. I was seriously starting to get worried.

"Yo, where's the fck is the puppet bastard, blondie? Normally around this time you two would be bitching about your fcking art or whatever it is you bastards do." Hidan said as he walked by me. He was drenched in blood, no doubt from his latest ritual to his god, Jashin. Normally, I would have retorted to his rude comment about art by throwing a cross at his head or spraying holy water all over him, but I didn't. I brushed by him and went outside….where I promptly threw up.

_Danna, if this is a joke,_ I thought, _I am going to fcking kill you._

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and looked up. Thousands upon thousands of fireflies were floating towards me. It looked so surreal…and so…peaceful.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

I found myself walking over to a solitary oak tree that was behind the base. I sat down and leaned against the bark and felt oddly at peace with the world. The fireflies continued to gently float around me, and a few even landed on my pants. I held out my finger and one firefly gently landed on it, and I brought the insect to my face. My breath gently moved its' feelers before it flew away from me and into the night sky. I smiled and looked at the other fireflies swirling around me and began to feel drowsy. My eyelids drooped, and I fell asleep.

I felt warmth enveloping me, and, with a start, looked behind me. It was Sasori-no-Danna.

"Danna!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at his face and he smiled, but I noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, Danna?" I asked him. He sighed a little and ran his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes in pure bliss and nuzzled my head into his neck….when I pulled away in shock.

His skin felt soft…not hard like it normally felt.

Sasori-no-Danna was no longer made of wood…he was no longer a puppet.

"D-danna?" I asked. He said nothing. He only gently ran his fingers along my cheek before kissing me lightly on the top of my head.

"Deidara….I'm dead." He whispered. I blinked in shock and quickly shrugged it off.

"N-no you're not, Danna…I know I'm not dead…and yet I'm here, with you…" I laughed slightly, something I did when I was upset or nervous. Danna ran his thumb along my jaw line and pushed my bangs back. He studied my face for the longest time, as if he was memorizing it.

"I know…" he said softly, almost sadly. "I know…" He sighed and sat down, pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder automatically. We had sat like this many times.

"Deidara, I was killed yesterday on that mission. My grandmother and a woman managed to stab me through the chest." Danna ran his hands through my hair before easing out my hair tie so he could play with it better.

"When I died, I was told I could have one wish…and that wish couldn't be the ability to come back to life. So I chose to see you, Deidara. This meeting with you…is my wish." I felt his face bury itself into my hair and heard his muffled sobs. Warm liquid that I knew was tears ran down my face as I realized I was crying too.

"Deidara…I love you…but I have to send you back. My time with you is up…never forget that I love you…"

I felt myself being wrenched away from him by so unknown force. I cried out and shouted "Danna!"

I could have sworn I heard Danna's voice shouting my name in response.

As blackness began to envelope me, I cried even harder…

I awoke with a start, and noticed that I was leaning against an oak tree…

…with my hair down, and my face wet.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_**I love you danna…**_


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to **Ochineko** for song ideas. I really appreciate it

Disclaimer: This is really long and the song lyrics are kind of far apart. Sorry, but the only way it would make sense is if I did that.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

I remember sitting still for a while. Numb. I think I could hear Kisame calling me, but I ignored him.

Or maybe it was I couldn't respond to him, even though I wanted to?

The realization that Danna was gone hit me so hard I thought I was going to throw up again. Slowly, almost zombie like, I stood up and walked back into the base. I had prayed to whatever God was out there that only Kisame would be the only one in the kitchen when I got back, but I guess they ignored me.

"Yo, blondie. What the fck happened to ya? You looked like you were attacked by a fcking train or something!" Hidan told me. He laughed a little when I just blankly stared at him.

"Whatsa matter? Blondie can't understand English?" he laughed again, and I had a strange urge to tackle him and rip his freaking head off.

"Leave him alone, Hidan." Leader told him from the kitchen table. I nodded slightly to Leader, to show him that I was grateful for getting Hidan to leave me alone. As I turned to leave the kitchen, Leader called me back.

I turned around irritably. All I wanted to do was just sit in my room and cry…but no! I can't fcking do that, now can I?

"Deidara, I would like to see you in my office in ten minutes."

I nodded at him, and turned around again. He didn't need to tell me what the meeting was about. I knew it was regarding Sasori-no-Danna's death and my need of a new partner. I honestly couldn't care who my new partner was, as long as Leader let me just sit in my room and cry.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in a chair across from Leader in his office.

"So…" he began. He reached into his desk and pulled out a couple of files. Each of them had names written on the tab in neat cursive. That was undoubtedly Konan's writing, as Leader's writing is near illegible.

"Because Sasori has died, it will be necessary for you to find a new partner…"

Leader droned on and on, talking about each of the candidates. The walls of his office felt as though as they were closing in on me….the air felt thick and heavy…as though it was trying to suffocate me….

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"So, Deidara, who do you want to be your new partner?" Leader looked up at me, his grey eyes expectant.

"You can just pick whoever you think is best, Leader-sama." I told him, completely uninterested. Leader sighed a little and was about to say something nasty to me, when his girlfriend Konan cut him off.

"Just let him be, Pein. He needs time to get over his grief…" she said, coming through the door behind me.

"You can go, Deidara." she told me, her voice soft and her eyes kind.

I ran out of there, and dashed for my room. Once I reached it, I slammed my door closed and slid down it, my head in my hands…tears pouring out of my eyes.

Suddenly, I stood up, and grabbed the nearest clay sculpture to me, throwing it against the wall. It broke into a million little pieces…good. It resembled my heart. I raced through my room, ripping half finished sculptures from shelves on the walls and smashed them, one by one. Each resounding crash and splat filled me with joy and helped to ease the aching of my heart.

There was one sculpture I could not destroy, however. A scorpion.

I had picked it up, and, prepared to bash it against the wall, but found I couldn't bear to destroy it. Instead, I cradled the scorpion in my arms and sobbed against it, just as if it was my Danna.

"Sempai…..?" I heard from the doorway. My head snapped towards the door and malice gleamed in my eyes.

"Is Sempai okay? Tobi heard a lot of crashes coming from Sempai's room and…." the little idiot had noticed the destroyed state of my room and chose not to say anything. Smart move. He did something I wouldn't expect though. He slowly walked over, and enveloped me in a hug.

I considered sobbing into his chest, but chose not to do that and shoved him away, the scorpion still in my arms.

"Get the fck out before I fcking kill you!" I screamed at him.

Tobi dashed out of my room as though it were on fire, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he left, I screamed and screamed. The sound came from the very pit of my soul.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

I fell asleep right on the floor, with the scorpion in my arms. No one bothered me; though I'm sure they heard the screams and crashes. I slowly sat up the next morning, cradling my head in my arms. My head felt as though someone had taken a battering ram and slammed it against my skull, and my throat was on fire from all of the screaming I had done the night before. My right arm was throbbing, too, and I noticed that was due to some long, thin cuts on the underside of my wrist.

I don't ever remember cutting myself…then again, I wasn't exactly in the "right" state of mind last night.

I slowly stood up, and stumbled to my bathroom. I opened the door and placed the scorpion on my sink counter. I stripped off my filthy clothing and turned the water on as hot as it could go.

The stinging from the heat helped to distract me from my throbbing heart, which was currently threatening to kill me.

Tears stung at my eyes and threatened to spill over when I remembered the time I had a headache and Danna had found all sorts of medicines for me to take.

"I don't like seeing you sad, my Dei-chan." he had told me.

_I really wish I have my Danna here to take care of me_, I thought as my tears mixed with the hot water of the shower.

I was finally finished with my shower, and I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist and one around my hair. I gently picked up the scorpion sculpture and caressed its clay skin. Holding it tightly against my body, I left the bathroom and shivered as the much colder air from my room hit my skin.

I set the sculpture down on my work desk which I rarely used, and opened up one of the many drawers. I knew inside one of them was painkillers and a bandage for my self-inflicted wounds. After three tries I finally found what I was looking for. I popped at least three times the normal dose of the medicine in my mouth and tightly wrapped my arm up. I maneuvered my way around the sculpture bits and made my way to my dresser. I ripped open a shelf and flung it against the wall...which felt so satisfying that I ripped out the other drawers and hurled them across my room.

Each of them slammed against the wall with a crash and left a nice dent in the perfectly smooth surface. I almost cursed when I realized that now I would have to walk around my room just to get some clothing, but I restrained myself.

After all, walking and maneuvering the clay bits provided a much needed distraction.

When I was finished getting dressed, I picked up the scorpion and cradled it in my arms.

"Deidara."

I turned and looked at the doorway to see Zetsu standing there.

"**What the fck did you do blondie?** Oh relax. Our room looks so much worse. **Good point.**" Normally, I would be frightened to see Zetsu's white and black halves conversing together, but I was too focused on keeping my scorpion safe. I was convinced that if I didn't hold it tight enough, Zetsu would come over and smash it.

"Leader wants to see you, Deidara **so get your ass down there**. Be nice! **NO!**" I nodded mutely and rested my cheek on the sculpture's back. I gently rubbed my cheek against it, loving the feeling of the clay against my soft skin.

Zetsu turned to leave, and closed the door behind him. I counted to ten before I sighed and made my way over to the door. I opened it up (more like tried to rip it off its hinges) before I slammed it and made my way over to Leader's office.

I knocked once before Leader practically ripped the door open.

"Deidara. I have found you a new partner." He told me, breathless with excitement. Apparently, it was quite hard to get crazy pyromaniac a partner in a criminal organization. Gee, who knew?

"So, who is it…" I asked him, my voice flat.

"Tobi." He told me. Shock was evident in my eyes and plastered on my face.

"That idiot?! I thought he was Zetsu's partner!" I cried out. The last thing I needed was to have that idiot following me around.

"No, he wasn't Zetsu's partner. Zetsu was just his "babysitter", so to speak." Leader turned around, his back facing me. That signaled the end of the discussion.

Was I looking for a fight? Yes. Was it stupid and rash? Fck yes.

"Leader-sama, you may be good at picking out missions, but you suck at picking out partners." I told him, my face smug.

I could see him visibly stiffen.

"Deidara…" he said quietly, his voice low and dangerous. "Konan told me that while you were in a state of grief, you may do rash and out of character things. I am giving you two seconds to get out of my office before I make you regret it." he whispered, his back still facing me.

"And how are you going to do that, Leader-_sama_?" I asked, laughing.

He whirled around and punched me square in the face.

The only thing I remember amidst all of the blows was my unheeding desire to keep my sculpture safe…and another thought, in the back of my mind, was telling me how good the pain felt….

Leader stopped after awhile, obviously not interested anymore. I slowly picked myself off of the ground, and limped out of his office and into the living room where I dropped myself onto the couch.

"Well that was fcking stupid," Hidan told me. At least he had the decency not to touch my scorpion, which I was clutching so tightly to my chest that my knuckles had turned white.

"…I honestly never knew he had joined Orochimaru's group, Itachi. Otherwise I would have told you."

"Hn."

"Look, Itachi, I know you hate Sasuke but we can't go after him now. Leader-sama won't let us ambush Orochimaru's group…and you and I both know that."

"S-sasuke?" I whispered to myself. That name sounded so familiar….

Then I remembered. It was my first night at the Akatsuki, and each of the members had introduced themselves….:

"_My name's Hidan, and I worship Jashin. God, blondie. You look like a fcking girl!" Hidan said, through bursts of laughter. I ignored him._

"_My name is Kisame…and no, I am not related to fish or sharks." he told me. He seemed nice enough._

"I'm Zetsu. **We eat people.**_" I made a mental note not to ever go to Zetsu if I got lost in the base._

"_I'm Kakuzu, and if you spend a freaking hour taking a goddamn shower, I'm not paying your water bill…" he grumbled as he looked up from counting his money._

_I glanced over to the corner where a red head was sitting, carving a block of wood._

"_Sasori." was all he said, as he felt my eyes gazing at him._

"_I'M TOBI!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" was the only warning I got as I was knocked over by an orange and black blur. _

"_Get off of me, un!" I shouted at him, angrily dusting myself off._

"_Get off of him," a dark, silky voice muttered. Tobi instantly jumped away from me as I whirled around, and came face to face with Itachi. My eyes narrowed slightly. This was the bastard that had defeated me and forced me to join this godforsaken organization. _

"_I am Itachi, as I'm sure you already know." he smirked a little. "I am the partner of Kisame and I have a younger brother named Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke?" I asked, curious. _

"_Yes, Deidara. I'm sure even you can comprehend what a brother is…" he chuckled a little at my indignant expression._

Now I remembered. So Sasuke was out in the open now? I listened carefully from my position on the couch. Apparently, he was in a forest nearby here, and Itachi and Kisame were debating about telling Leader about it.

I didn't stay to hear the rest. I had already heard everything I needed.

"Where ya going, blondie?" Hidan asked me, not that he expected an answer or anything. He just enjoyed tormenting me.

I walked up to my room without limping or wincing, I had a mission now.

"Where is Sempai going?" Tobi asked me, popping out of nowhere.

"To my room," I growled out at him.

"And why is Sempai going there?" he asked. Apparently, he didn't sense the annoyance vibes radiating off of me.

"It's my room, Tobi…do I have to fcking ask you if I can go there?!" I practically shouted at him.

"Tobi worries about Sempai….Sempai seems injured on the inside….Tobi thinks Sempai needs a hug…" he whimpered.

"Tobi, if you fcking touch me I will rip your goddamn head off!" I screamed at him.

Tobi cowered a little but didn't back down. He followed me all the way to my room.

He leaned against my doorframe and watched me pack clay into my pouches. He also saw me stick a piece of chakra infused clay onto my scorpion.

"Where is Sempai going?" Tobi asked.

I hurled a kunai at him which he easily dodged.

Tobi shut up, obviously excepting the fact that my kunai was going to be his only answer.

I turned around and opened up one of my windows, which I threw a small clay bird out of. Through performing a hand sign, the bird became large enough for me to sit on…

Or, as it turned out, for me and the masked idiot to sit on.

"Tobi, get the fck off." I snarled at him, still clutching my scorpion to my chest.

"No." he answered, leaving me to accept that as his answer. I considered pushing him off the bird, but considered that pretty low, and just decided to ignore him for the entire flight to the forest where Sasuke was supposedly hiding.

"Sempai," he said after awhile. "Why are we flying to a forest?"

"Because Sasuke is here." I answered quietly.

"Is Sempai going to fight Sasuke?..." he asked, his voice quiet.

"No, Tobi. I'm here to have a freaking tea party with the little bastard. Why the fck do you think I'm here?!" I shouted at him.

"Tobi is sorry for angering Sempai…" he whimpered, shrinking back into his cloak.

I huffed and turned around, my back facing him and my eye scope scanning the ground below us for a certain Uchiha. I was starting to get impatient when I saw a flash of purple and black.

I may not be an expert on plants, but I know for sure that there aren't any purple and black plants out there.

"Found him," I muttered.

"Sempai found Sasuke? That's fantastic, Sempai!" Tobi squealed with delight and clapped his hands.

"Shut up, idiot!" I snapped at him. Tobi instantly shrank back, and curled himself into a ball.

"Tobi is sorry, Sempai…"

"You better be…" I whispered to him, my voice malicious.

While up in the air, I followed Sasuke, easily ignoring Tobi's whimpers. I followed Sasuke for a little while, when I lost him.

"Shit!" I muttered.

Tobi didn't bother answering my cursing; he knew I would snap at him if he did.

I stood up and crouched down, preparing to jump. Tobi promptly freaked out and grabbed my wrist closest to him…which just happened to by my right wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him.

"Sempai's going to commit suicide!" Tobi cried out. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and gently rested it against my scorpion sculpture.

Dammit. Tobi had a really tight grip.

Before he had a chance to react, I jumped off of the bird and landed on a branch below.

"Sempai!" Tobi shouted. Shit. He was going to alert Sasuke that I was here with all of his shouting and yelling.

"Katsu." I whispered, which ended up blowing up the bird Tobi was sitting on.

Sadly, Tobi survived and landed on a tree branch a little ways behind me. Damn.

I jumped from branch to branch, searching for Sasuke. As fate would have it, he found me.

"So, you're Iwa-no-Deidara?" a voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with the spitting image of Itachi. This was undoubtedly Sasuke Uchiha.

"And what's it to you, bastard?" I snarled, though inside, I was thrilled. This was going to be an easy kill.

"Oh…where are you manners, Deidara?" he purred to me. I reached inside of my clay pouch as he was talking and chucked a piece of clay at him.

"KATSU!" I screamed while performing a hand sign.

"FCK!" Sasuke shouted as the bird exploded in front of him.

We both jumped backwards, and Sasuke was covered in tree debris.

"So blondie knows how to play, huh?" he snarled, throwing a kunai at me, which I easily dodged.

"Bring it, bitch!" I shouted back at him, throwing another piece of clay at him.

"KATSU!" I screamed again, performing the hand sign to blow it up.

Sasuke, sadly, dodge my attack easily and landed on another branch farther away.

By the time Tobi had found me and Sasuke, we both had sustained serious injuries. Sasuke's left arm was blown clean off and I couldn't feel my right arm. I'm pretty sure he had seriously damaged the nerves. Tobi uneasily hopped from one foot to another as he watched me and Sasuke stare each other down, panting audibly.

I pulled a kunai out of my belt, and Sasuke immediately tensed, expecting an attack. What shocked him was that I used the knife to rip open my shirt, revealing a stitched up mouth on my chest. I used the kunai to rip off the stitches, and the large tongue slipped out of the mouth and gently licked some blood off of my chest. I let my kunai fall to the ground, sticking into the mossy earth below me. My left hand slowly made its way into one of my clay pouches and I easily molded a bird which I threw in front of me and jumped onto once I performed the hand sign to make it larger.

Sasuke raised his eye brow at me, obviously not seeing the logic in this. I eased my bird out of the foliage and into the evening sky, and heard Sasuke leaping from trunk to trunk so he could reach the top of the trees.

"What the hell are you doing, blondie? Enjoying the sunset?" he asked me, smirking. I slowly turned my bird around to face him.

"No, Sasuke." I whispered. I reached into my other clay pouch and pulled out my scorpion sculpture, which I gave to my chest mouth. It eagerly munched on it and turned it into soft malleable clay.

Sasuke looked visibly revolted.

"I'm going to show you what true art is," I whispered to him, while lowering my bird slightly.

"What?" he asked.

When I was sure my chest mouth had chewed the clay to the proper consistently, I jumped off of the bird, loving the feeling of the air rushing through my tangled hair.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

As I fell, I could see Tobi, jumping up and down and shouting to me something about creating another bird….

Even after all of the things I had done to him…he still cared.

"I'm sorry, Tobi." I whispered, before I channeled all of my chakra into my chest, exploding the clay and me with it.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when you jumped, my Dei-chan."

I jumped violently when I heard a soft voice…a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the smiling face of my Danna.

"Sasori…Danna…?" I whispered.

"Yes, it's me….you blonde idiot." he smirked.

I decided to forgive him for calling me a blonde idiot as I tackled him to the ground.

"Danna…" I whispered, my forehead pressed against his chest. He lightly ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me all the way into his lap.

"I missed you…" we whispered.


End file.
